Can You Love Me?
by ZeeKai
Summary: Pembunuhmu merasa hancur melihat kekasihmu yang berjalan bak mayat hidup ketika mengantarmu ke dalam peristirahatan terakhir, dia adalah penguntit kekasihmu, lihatlah ruangan itu! Itu kamar pembunuhmu yang dipenuhi foto kekasihmu. CHANKAI! HUNKAI!


**Title : Can You Love me?**

**Author : ZeeKai**

**Main Pair : CanKai or HunKai?**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Kim Suho, Kim Jongdae, Kris Wu, and Kim Taeyeon**

**Rating : Teen**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt, Brothership, little Crime**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Summary : **"**Dia mencintai kekasihmu, dia sangat membenci dirimu yang dapat bersanding dengan seorang yang ia cinta, ia juga penguntit kekasihmu. Lihatlah dinding kamar itu! dipenuhi foto kekasihmu yang diambil secara diam-diam."**

**Warning : YAOI! Cerita umum! Don't like don't read! Read and review!**

**Ini adalah fanfic remake saya dengan judul berbeda berpair KiHae dan KyuHae, saya buat dalam versi ChanKai dan HunKai, siapa tahu saja jika castnya diganti jadi bisa melanjutkan cerita ini.**

**Chapter 1**

**Tap tap tap**

Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dengan sepasang headset yang menyumbat telinganya tengah berjalan pada malam yang sudah cukup larut di awal musim salju, ia berjalan seorang diri menuju kediamannya yang sudah tidak jauh lagi.

Langkahnya terhenti, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, tidak ada siapa-siapa dan tidak ada apa-apa disana. Kembali ia melanjutkan langkahnya, baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan di tumpukan salju ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya.

_Kosong…_

Hanya ada desir angin yang menusuk tulang, kali ini ia melepas headset itu dari kedua telinga, ia memang tidak mendengar apapun tapi ia merasakan sesuatu.

Pemuda itu, Oh Sehun kembali berbalik kemudian memasang headset dan berjalan menuju kediamannya namun, dengan langkah yang dipercepat, ia merasa firasat yang tidak enak malam ini.

Beberapa langkah lagi ia akan menyebrang dan ia akan sampai pada pintu rumahnya namun,

"Hei!" panggil seseorang, Sehun menoleh.

"Siapa?" tanggapnya, seseorang yang dilihat dari perawakan tubuhnya, orang yang memanggilnya itu seorang lelaki dengan wajah yang tidak terlihat jelas oleh Sehun, selain karena penerangan yang minim, juga lelaki itu memakai kacamata hitam, bertopi, dan memakai syal merah di lehernya.

Orang itu mendekati Sehun yang ternyata lebih tinggi dari dia, "siapa?" ulang Sehun namun,

"Akh!" rintihnya kala sebilah pisau telah bersarang di perutnya, orang tadi menyerigai.

"Kau? Akh!" lagi, orang itu menusuk perut Sehun untuk yang kedua kali, salju yang semula putih bersih kini telah berwarna merah karena darah Sehun yang menetes dengan banyaknya, Sehun hendak melawan namun tusukan ketiga terlebih dulu menghujam perutnya.

"A…pa yang ka…u ma…u?" tanyanya terbata menahan perih juga pedih di tubuhnya, namun orang tadi hanya diam tenang, ia tampak santai saja menusuk-nusukkan pisau itu pada perut Sehun, seolah mengaduk isi perut seseorang di depannya ini adalah kesenangan tersendiri baginya, hingga tubuh pemuda malang itu ambruk di atas tumpukan salju yang tidak lagi berwarna putih.

**Keesokan harinya …**

"Kai-ya!" panggil seorang wanita cantik dengan nada gugup setelah memasuki sebuah kamar yang di dalamnya terdapat seorang pemuda berkulit tan.

"Iya, noona?" sahut seorang yang bernama Kai itu tersenyum ramah seperti biasanya.

"Sehun dibunuh," lapor wanita itu itu menundukkan kepala, Kai terdiam, tidak ada yang berbicara setelah itu hingga majikannya tersenyum menenangkan.

"Jangan bersekongkol dengannya untuk mengerjaiku lagi noona! Baru seminggu lalu kau melaporkan kecelakaan Sehunnie padaku, kau tahu? Aku sangat terpukul mendengarnya, nyatanya ia yang dibantu kau hanya ingin menggodaku saja!" sahutnya kemudian mengambil majalah yang ada di atas meja di dekatnya.

"Bukan aku tapi Hyoyeon yang bersekongkol dengannya!" Taeyeon mengelak tak suka sembari mengerucutkan bibir, disambut cubitan di pipinya dengan Kai sebagai tersangka.

"Ya! Sakit tahu!" Kai tertawa mendengar protes dari sepupu sekaligus manager cantiknya itu.

"Kai?" panggil seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kamar seseorang yang disebut 'Kai' tadi pemuda yang bernama lengkap Kim Jongin namun bisa disapa Kai menanggapi dengan menyernyitkan dahi pada seorang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Biarkan aku yang berbicara padanya!" lanjut orang tadi yang baru memasuki kamar, Taeyeon pun undur diri setelah menatap pemuda lain dengan tatapan yang kembali menyendu.

"Bacalah!" suruh orang tadi yang ternyata adalah Kim Jongdae pada Jongin seraya menyerahkan Koran pagi ini. Jongin terdiam cukup lama usai membaca salah satu halaman yang dibukakan oleh Jongdae, matanya berkaca setelah membaca serentetan kata yang termuat di dalamnya.

**PAAK!**

Koran itu dijatuhkan begitu saja oleh Jongin yang kini telah berurai air mata, ia menatap Jongdae sesegukan, "katakan itu bohong! Katakan! Katakan itu hanya candaannya sajakan hyung?" paksanya pilu mencengkram pundak Jongdae yang hanya menatapnya sedih, ia kemudian menggeleng membuat intensitas kesedihan Jongin bertambah.

**Beberapa hari kemudian …**

"Aku dimana?" korban pembunuhan itu, Sehun bertanya pada diri sendiri, ia kemudian memperhatikan dirinya juga sekitar, ia merasa asing dengan tempat berpijaknya kini.

"Kau berada di antara bumi dan langit." Sahut suara lain, Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari asal suara. "Aku disini," lanjut suara itu, Sehun berbalik dan menemukan sesosok lelaki bermata teduh dengan senyum manis yang menambah keindahan pada dirinya.

"Namaku Suho, malaikat yang akan mendampingimu." Ujar sosok yang bernama Suho itu.

"Malaikat? Maksudmu?" tanya Sehun tidak mengerti, Suho kembali tersenyum kemudian menjentikkan jarinya.

"Lihat itu!" perintahnya, Sehun menurut.

"Kai?" gumam Sehun kemudian, tampak Jongin yang tengah berkabung atas kematian kekasihnya, Jongin adalah kekasih Sehun semasa hidup, Jongin yang Sehun lihat sekarang bukanlah Jongin yang ia kenal, Jongin yang ia lihat sekarang adalah Jongin yang pemurung, berbeda dengan Jongin yang selalu ceria.

Pemandangan Jongin kemudian menghilang setelah Suho kembali menjentikkan jarinya, berganti dengan pemandangan lain yang sama namun dengan orang yang berbeda, orang yang tidak Sehun kenal.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sehun.

"Dia Park Chanyeol, pembunuhmu." Jawab Suho tenang, sedang Sehun telah mengeraskan wajahnya, menatap nyalang pemuda yang ternyata adalah pembunuh dirinya.

"Dia mencintai kekasihmu, dia sangat membenci dirimu yang dapat bersanding dengan seorang yang ia cinta, ia juga penguntit kekasihmu. Lihatlah dinding kamar itu! dipenuhi foto kekasihmu yang diambil secara diam-diam." Sehun terperangah mendengar penuturan Suho, ia kemudian memperhatikan pemandangan yang ada di dalam kamar itu, hanya ada foto-foto kekasihnya yang diambil saat ia sedang lengah.

"Kekasihmu merasa hidupnya hancur, begitupun dengan pembunuhmu, ia juga merasa hancur kala melihat kekasihmu yang bagai mayat berjalan saat mengantarmu menuju makam. Cinta begitu dahsyat rupanya, dapat membutakan mata hati seseorang, membuat bahagia seseorang juga dapat membuat seseorang merasakan kejamnya dunia, kedua insan itu adalah korban cinta yang terlalu berlebih." Jelasnya kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya merasa miris dengan keadaan ketiga orang itu kini.

"Dan semua ini terjadi karena kau!"

"Aku?"

"Tapi aku juga korban disini!" lanjut Sehun tidak terima.

"Turunlah ke dunia dan kau akan tahu berapa hati yang sakit karenamu!"

"Aku tidak mengerti!"

Dua orang pemuda kini tengah berada di depan sebuah televisi yang menayangkan liburan mereka bersama seseorang yang telah dipanggil nyawanya. Jongin menangis sesegukan memperhatikan keceriaan Sehun yang masih bisa ia lihat di dalam video documenter tersebut, disampingnya ada Jongdae yang memandang kosong televisi sesekali mengeratkan rangkulannya pada bahu Jongin yang bergetar.

Sehun yang didampingi Suho memperhatikan keduanya, perlahan Sehun berjalan kemudian terduduk di single sofa di dekat Jongin, ia tatap wajah sembab kekasihnya, dapat ia lihat matanya yang bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis, membuat Sehun tidak tega melihatnya.

"Makan malam sudah siap tuan." Lapor salah seorang pelayan di kediaman Kim, Jongdae mencoba membujuk Jongin namun ditolak olehnya.

"Kau dengarkan?" tanya Jongdae kemudian pada pelayan tersebut.

Langkah lain terdengar, tatapan Jongin tetap lurus pada televisi yang beberapa meter di depannya, sedang Jongdae tampak sibuk menenangkan Jongin, hanya Sehun yang menoleh, Kris rupanya yang datang, ia langsung saja menduduki single sofa yang diduduki Sehun, membuat penghuni(?) sebelumnya terkejut.

"Mau apa kau?" Jongdae bertanya ketus pada Kris yang ditanggapi senyuman olehnya.

"Ingin melihat keadaan kalian." Setelahnya adu mulutpun tidak terelakkan lagi, dimana baik Sehun dan Jongin sudah merasa biasa dengan keadaan ini, keduanya bahkan percaya jika Kris dan Jongdae saling menyukai.

"Berisik!" gumam Jongin, ia kemudian beranjak dari ruang tengah menuju kamarnya, Sehun ikut beranjak mengikuti Jongin namun ia kembali berbalik kala mendengar suara pukulan di antara Kris dan Jongdae.

"Kau! Katakan! Pasti kau yang telah membunuh Sehun!" kedua tangan Jongdae kini tengah berada di leher kaus Kris, memandang nyalang pemuda tampan yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti!" elaknya, Jongdae menyerigai.

"Aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan seorang yang kau perintahkan untuk membunuhnya waktu itu!"

"Dia mati sebelum orangku membunuhnya!" Sehun tertegun, sepupunya berencana membunuh dirinya?

"Jangan bohong!" sergah Jongdae, Kris kemudian melepas kasar cengkraman tangan Jongdae dan balik menatap tajam pemuda bermarga Kim itu.

"Kenapa? kau seperti ini karena kau mencintai kekasih adikmu sendiri bukan? Kasihan sekali kau Kim Jongdae! Kau mencintai orang yang mencintai adikmu sendiri!" tantangnya, Jongdae yang merupakan kakak dari Jongin terpaku, begitupun dengan Sehun yang kini menatap Jongdae tidak percaya.

"Inikah, inikah yang kau sebut dengan seberapa banyak hati yang sakit karenaku?" Sehun bertanya pada Suho, tak ada jawaban, ia melihat sekeliling mencari sosok malaikat pendampingnya, namun nihil.

Sehun kembali memperhatikan Kris dan Jongdae yang masih berada dalam ketegangan, ada pertanyaan lain yang belum Sehun dapatkan jawabannya, _alasan Kris berniat membunuhnya_.

"Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan rela melihat adikku bersanding denganmu!" penekanan di setiap kata Jongdae lontarkan seraya menatap tajam Kris yang hanya tersenyum mengejek padanya. Sehun mencelos, jadi Kris Wu, sepupunya, diam-diam mencintai Kim Jongin, kekasihnya.

**~ To Be Continue ?~**

**Ini adalah fanfic remake saya dengan judul berbeda berpair KiHae dan KyuHae, saya buat dalam versi ChanKai dan HunKai, siapa tahu saja jika castnya diganti jadi bisa melanjutkan cerita ini.**

**Untuk chapter-chapter awal lebih banyak HunKai.**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
